the very first try
by TinkersDisciple
Summary: Kodachi and Ryoga discover how well they would fit together. named this way because it was actually my first try at fanfiction ever.
This is my first fanfiction I have ever written.

I'm going to continue my cross-over fanfiction about "Ranma 1/2" some time later.

BTW I know "until dawn" wasn't a particularly good game, but why is interactive story writing forbidden?  
I'm seriously afraid if I'm missing a major point behind that but I think the guidelines here tend to forbid a whole lot more than other websites, and also more than, judged by the cover, makes sense. Is an interactive Story, to stick to that example, a form of writing that is intellectual property to a privileged few of authors and would get the fanfiction net in serious troubles with the law if any of that was uploaded?  
Don't let my ranting bother you.

Ryoga was lost in the woods again, because he had been looking for a place to continue his training.

The weather was pretty pleasant, as on most of his random journeys through Japan and China where he did not know his current location. On most of this wanderings he was thinking about one day finding the love of his life, also sometimes in doubt if it was really Akane, he sure had been walking five hundred miles for her and he would walk five hundred more.

Kodachi sat on the floor in her room, wearing her favorite kimono with her favorite pair of panties, an old one that is somehow tight cause its gotten too small, but she liked it all the better that way.

She liked the feeling of the thin fabric tightly woven around her skin, she thought to herself while drinking tea, it felt just more convenient than always wearing that green leotard.

She reached down underneath her Kimono to her panties and following the outline of the black rose on the front with her finger when she saw someone in the garden of her mansion.

Ryoga suddenly found himself facing a wall that seemed somehow familiar, so he walked towards the door, curious about who might live there when suddenly he was standing only a few centimeters away from Kodachi, who had just been on her way out of the house.

Initially surprised, they both stood there stunned for a few seconds, Ryoga discovered that Kodachi smelled like fennel, probably from her tea, he liked that a lot and was quite tempted to kiss her on an instant, but held back.

Kodachi invited Ryoga in. Her love for Ranma had been fading over the last weeks and her overall obsession had also calmed down, that's why she was so relaxed.

In her calm state of mind she found Ryoga quite attractive, in fact he was probably the most mature man she had met so far.

If she married him, she thought to herself, they would not end up divorced, like the rest of the couples in their village.

Thinking about that somehow made her laugh, and also Ryoga could not know what she was thinking he smiled back at her.

Hearing her laugh was the best thing in the world, Ryoga thought to himself.

He wanted to make her laugh a little more and thus he jokingly asked:" Wanna know how I got here?"

Kodachi laughed out loud but had to slow herself down, because her bladder was filled from all the tea she drank in the afternoon. Then Ryoga said something, a couple weeks ago, she would have loved to hear from Ranma: "Don't stop laughing, please."

She was so shocked by his approach that she completely let her guard down as Ryoga reached out to tickle her.

She laughed uncontrollably as his fingers moved around her belly the way he had just been moving through the woods.

She really had trouble controlling her bladder and couldn't hold it much longer.

"No, no, noooooooo!" she yelled in panic.

Then she felt an unusual warms between her legs, instantly soaking her panties and running down as warm stream between her legs.

In this moment she had forgotten all about Ryoga, who had immediately stopped tickling her, and the rest of the world. She was all by her panties.

Except for the initial shock, she thought, it wasn't bad at all, indeed pretty exciting to say the least.

In a matter of split-second she came back to reality, with Ryoga staring at her, stunned. She was as surprised as he was and all she could say in this awkward moment was: "That was very unpleasant."

Surprised by how dumb that sentence just was the next shock followed right away.

"Unpleasant, I´ll show you unpleasant." Ryoga said, who could hardly hold back.

He reached down to Kodachis panties, feeling her wet crotch; it was the best moment in his life.

He removed his hand and looked at how wet it was, then he turned to the shocked and likewise aroused Kodachi and said:" I hope I don't look like a pig to you now."

Kodachi couldn't hold back her tension and kissed him right away, squeezing each other tight they lived happily ever after.

25th of May 2014


End file.
